JuHaku
JuHaku is the slash ship between Hakuryuu Ren and Judar from the Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic fandom. Canon Judar and Hakuryuu have known each other for a long time, but Hakuryuu used to have a strong dislike for him since he saw him as a pawn for Al-Thamen. On the contrary, Judar has always seen potential in Hakuryuu and tried to convince him several times to conquer a dungeon with him and become his king vessel. However, Hakuryuu continuously refuses this offer. After the death of his step-father and his mother becoming the new empress, Hakuryuu tried to convince his sister to take the empire back, but she rejected the idea, which heavily devastated Hakuryuu and sparked a great change within him. After then being defeated in battle by his mother and feeling completely alone and powerless, Judar offered him his help once again. This time Hakuryuu took the opportunity. Together they try conquer the dungeon Belial together. Inside the dungeon they're separated and faced with illusions of people who try to convince them to not take a villainous path. Even though they recognize it's an option to just turn to the good side again, they can't continue to live with that wrath and hatred inside of them and swear to destroy the world. In that very moment Hakuryuu falls into depravity. After Judar questions him about how he wants to live from now on, Hakuryuu tells him to stop yelling and kills the illusions of his sister and Morgiana. After that they break into the treasure room and force Belial to become Hakuryuu's djinn. They take over a supply base, make it their basis for operations and both aquire and learn new magic. Later they fight Gyokuen Ren, Hakuryuu's mother and current empress, together to destroy Al-Thamen and take back the country once and for all. Before they're able to do this however, a curse activates within Hakuryuu. This magic was implemented by Kouen, his older step-brother whom he swore to kill, which stops the victim of committing murder by suppressing blood-lust. Judar is extremely upset by this, unable to do anything for Hakuryuu as he's screaming in pain because of the curse. To his surprise, Hakuryuu manages to fight the curse and keep on going, which impresses Judar quite a lot. Although Hakuryuu is greatly limited in power, they still go to the capital to fight Gyokuen. They succeed and kill her, Judar saving himself and Hakuryuu in the last second before getting caught in a final explosion. They stay in the capital where Hakuryuu's mother resided. Judar recognizes how screwed up Hakuryuu's justice really is, but he doesn't mind and swears great loyalty to Hakuryuu. Soon after, Aladdin and Alibaba come to visit them. At first everything is fine, but after Alibaba refuses to help Hakuryuu, he reveals that he has fallen into depravity and they start fighting, parallel with Aladdin against Judar. Hakuryuu wins the fight against Alibaba, "killing" him, and demands Judar to hurry up with defeating Aladdin and to come by his side. Judar tries, however, he gets hit by one of Aladdin's spell; a spell that has him trapped in a force which never stops. Hakuryuu tries to save him by making Zagan's plants grab onto him, but they get destroyed and Judar continues to get pushed away. He gets launched into space and runs out of magic power, losing his consciousness. Hakuryuu is left shocked and continues to question Aladdin as to how to stop the spell, but Aladdin states there's no way to do that. He confirms Judar won't ever come back, leaving Hakuryuu devastated. To his own surprise however, Judar survives with the help of Ugo. He lands in the south of the Dark Continent, where he meets Alibaba in a doll body. Together they survive there and meet the Mother Dragon, who agrees to guide them back to their world, a journey that takes 2 years. In the meanwhile Hakuryuu leads his planned war against his siblings and their army to become emperor of the Kou Empire, which he manages to achieve. After Judar has finally crossed the continent, he immediately leaves to search for Hakuryuu. Later on, Hakuryuu also searches for Judar. They meet again in Judar's home village and return to Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Kougyoku together. From the moment they're reunited, Hakuryuu and Judar are almost always seen by each other's side. They join Alibaba and Aladdin on their way to the Sacred Palace to stop Sinbad's plan of returning to the rukh. They also fight together during the final fight of Magi. They have generally one of the most complex relationships in Magi. In the end they remained friends, shown to tease each other and that are clearly comfortable with one another. Quotes Fanon JuHaku is one of the most popular ships in the fandom. This is not only because they're widely popular characters on their own, but also because many people enjoy their development together throughout the series, as well as the ongoing tension between them, their shared trauma, them empowering each other and Judar's undying loyalty towards Hakuryuu. There are people who consider this ship unhealthy. Mostly with the reason that Judar fuels Hakuryuu's unhealthy obsession with revenge and empowers him in his journey to forcefully take the Kou Empire back. What's interesting is that many people who do ship JuHaku do not deny this, but rather find this aspect intriguing. Many wish JuHaku could've been canon as they're said to have the development and it wouldn't have felt out of place or forced. Many especially interpret Judar's behavior as romantic towards Hakuryuu. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * Hakuryuu is the only one who knows Judar's real name that not even the reader knows (Judar is a fake name given to him by Al-Thamen). * Judar frequently calls Hakuryuu "my king". * In the Final Arc, Judar states that he's glad to have met Hakuryuu. * Judar's "death" is shown to have had a great impact on Hakuryuu. Not only was he devastated right after but whenever he's reminded of the fact that Judar is gone forever his expression either turn to shock or incredible sadness. * During their time seperated, Judar talks about Hakuryuu a lot. He often mentions how he wants to get back as soon as possible and fight alongside him and wonders what Hakuryuu may be doing. ** After Hakuryuu discovers that Judar is indeed alive, he also wonders what Judar's doing. * When asked about his opinion on Belial's djinn equip Judar stated "It's to my taste, as expected of Hakuryuu!"